1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to play facilities for installation in children's areas in amusement parks, department stores, supermarkets, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a play facility that can be set up in children's areas of amusement parks, department stores or supermarkets or the like, the inventors have already proposed a play facility, in which bag-like containers made of flexible sheets are filled with a pliable substance or a powder and/or a liquid, the ductile objects formed by removing the air from the containers are spread on the floor of a play space, and play participants can climb onto and play on the spread ductile objects. (Cf. Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2000-116961A.)
With this play facility, the play participants can make dents in the ductile objects or let them bulge up at one place, as if playing with Playdough™. Also, the pliable substance or powder filled into the containers does not come in direct contact with the play participants, so that it will not soil clothes or body, which is hygienic.
In this play facility, the pliable substance or powder is filled into the bag-like containers, so that there is no risk of it becoming scattered around the play facility, which means that the play facility can be set up without problems at an indoor children's area.
In this regard, a number of play facilities suitable for children above a certain height have been proposed, but in spite of the above-described play facility, there are not many facilities that are adequately suitable for toddlers. Moreover, there are few play facilities that can be set up indoors.